


Night out

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, Clubbing, Collars, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: Mingyu, Jun, Chan and Soonyoung go out one night, but after being harassed, Soonyoung slips in sub space and Mingyu and Jun take care of them
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: ABO one-shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	Night out

**Author's Note:**

> Commission: Hi, can you write one for Jun x Hoshi x Mingyu x Dino? Any plot is fine!  
> +  
> I was wondering if you could maybe write one where soonyoung bottoms because I think you mentioned soonyoung allowing jihoon to top him, so I’m curious to see how the alphas and the omegas would react to a rlly sub soonyoung!! idk but the idea of alphas wanting to let loose and just submit to pleasure is rlly cute and hot hehe
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: referenced harassment and attempted rape, please proceed with caution.
> 
> Also: I didn't check the second part of the story for grammar mistakes and so on because I'm tiredᵀᴹ, so if you find anything, please tell me

Finally a free day.

The pack was in tour, currently in Chicago, and their schedules were finished, meaning they could take the whole day for themselves.

And that included the night.

While some members had decided to go shopping and sightseeing, trying out Chicago pizza and other dishes, some had opted to stay at the hotel and lazy around the whole day just to be ready and awake for the evening. The jet leg fucked their sleeping routine anyways, so they could as well have some fun in the various clubs and bars of the city.

In particular, these members were Jun, who was always down for a party, Mingyu, who missed the busy streets of Itaewon and wanted a night adventure, Soonyoung, who could never let down a chance to dance off anyone else in a club, and finally Chan, poor, exhausted Chan who had been dragged along by his hyungs.

Non that he didn't like to go out and have fun, but he wasn't particularly fond of crowded places, especially if they could be recognised and photographed without their consent. His mates, however, managed to dissipate his worries and convinced him to come along.

So when the time came, the four said goodbye to the other members who had chosen to stay inside and went out, dressed in thight jeans and leather pants with fashionable sweaters and coats to defend themselves from the frosty weather. Underneath them, close-fitting shirts hugged their bodies so that, once in the club, they could show off a bit.

It only took them a couple of shots of tequila and some less clothes to finally get on the dance floor and start showing off their skills and chemistry. Every move they made, every touch and graze was in perfect harmony with the others, the sight so beautiful more than a few people started staring at them.

They weren't just pretty, their were sinful, especially when their movements became more languish, their bodies moved closer and their lips started touching and licking each other, while their minds lost themselves in a alcohol and lust induced haze, forgetting their surroundings.

The amount of different scents in the club was overwhelming, but the alphas could only focus on the sweet, aroused peppermint- scented pheromones that came out from Chan while his perfect body pressed itself against theirs, driving them crazy when he shuffled his ass right on their crotch.  
The omega loved to feel them getting more and more riled up at his teasing touches and looks, knowing they would have just exploded at some point.

That point arrived when he started to roll his body on Mingyu, his wet shirt leaving basically nothing to imagination and his ass pushing down on the alpha's half hard cock. The taller gripped his hips tightly, growling in his ear from behind and pressing his body closer to let him feel how aroused he was.

Chan sighed heavily, his eyes rolling back as he felt the older's hardness on his back and his arms coming up to support himself on the alpha's wide shoulders.

Jun and Soonyoung, who were passionately making out and enjoying the show of the rapper dry humping their omega, started noticing the lustful and curious stares the couple was receiving from other people in the club.  
The omega was one of the most sinful sight they had eve seen and, apparently, several alphas around them weren't indifferent to it either, their aroused pheromones spreading in the air, some of them even growling to attract the omega and make him submit.

They definitely didn't like the attention Chan was receiving, so the two dancers got closer to the couple, grinding on the omega from the front, completely surrounding his beautiful body and hiding it from strangers' views.

Jun pushed a knee between the smaller thighs, the friction of his leg on the younger's crotch making him moan, the sound only audible to them since the music covered it for others. Soonyoung, in the meantime had dived his head in the omega's neck, sucking, biting and marking his skin red and purple, showing to everyone who he belonged to.

They kept on moving on the beat of the music, their sinful actions covered by the loud sound and the dim light as they got more and more engrossed in each other, kissing and touching not only the maknae but the other alphas as well.  
Jun had taken Chan in his arms, looking as the smaller ground costantly on his thighs, desperate to find some relief for his aching cock, while Mingyu had Soonyoung pressed against his chest, his fingers under his shirt as the dancer palmed at his clothed length, his hand hidden by the proximity of their hips.

The tension was building up incessantly and they knew they had to get out of there and go back to the hotel, needy to touch and make love to each other.

"You get out and call a cab, I'll quickly go to the restroom and then reach you" Soonyoung yelled at Mingyu over the music and then separated from him, looking as the taller dragged Jun and Chan toward the exit, still kissing and marking each other up.

The dancer stalked toward the restroom, amazed to find it complicated empty. Better, he wouldn't have to wait.

When he got out from the stall and got closer to the sink, another man walked in, an alpha much larger and bulkier than him.

"Hey gorgeous" he said in english, the dancer only understanding the first word.

"Hey umh...I don't speak english" he sheeply said making a cross with his hands.

He made to get out of the bathroom, but the alpha stopped him, pushing him against the nearest wall.

"Oh you won't need speaking for what I'm going to do to you" he whispered and, even though Soonyoung didn't understand his words, he could perfectly read his intentions by his eyes and tone.

"Let me go" he tried to say in english, but his mind began to panic and it automatically switched to korean

"Stop, I don't want this" he said, thrashing and struggling to get out of the other's grip as the man started to bite his throat and suck on it, leaving bruises and hickeys

"Let me go you fucking maniac" he yelled, but his mind shut down when a hand came down to his ass, slipping past his pants and underwear and squeezing and pulling at his skin until it left finger-shaped bruises.

"C'mon kitten, don't tell me you were dancing like that and really thought no one would bother you afterwards. You were basically begging to be fucked with that perfect little ass of yours. I hope to the get a chance with the slutty omega you had there, but you'll be just fine as a hole to empty my balls in" the guy groaned out, grinding on his thighs and teasing at his rim with a finger, the unfamiliar language only making Soonyoung feel more powerless.

"Soonie, why are you taking so lon-" Mingyu's voice came from the entrance door as his big frame entered the restroom, taking in the sight of his mate being assaulted.

His body reacted before his brain and immediately launched forward, lending a solid punch on the guy's face and sending him to the ground.

He then supported Soonyoung's body, who, without any more hands keeping him straight up, was collapsing, his legs weak by the panic that had gripped his heart.

"Are you ok Soonie?" The taller asked, receiving a short nod in response.

Mingyu redirected his attention back to the stranger alpha, growling dangerously and moving to hit him again, but the dancer stopped him

"J-just get me out of here Gyu, please" he sounded small and broken and the rapper could only obey his request.

They finally got out of the club and deeply inhaled the fresh air of a november night, clearing their minds a little.

"Hyung, are you ok?" Chan asked as he took in the dishelved and shocked state of his mate.

"Some asshole alpha harassed him in the restroom. I knocked him out, but Soonie is a bit shaken. We should head back to the hotel" Mingyu explained.

"I-I'm sorry guys, I ruined our only free night" the dancer apologised, only to be hugged tightly by Jun.

"No babe, it's not your fault, you were phenomenal tonight. It's that shithead that ruined our night, not you" he said softly against the younger's hair.

In the meantime, Mingyu had stopped a cab and awkwardly told him the address of the hotel. They climbed in, the taller on the front seat and the others three in the back, Soonyoung held in the middle, one hand stretched before him to lock in Mingyu's.

Since the alpha had saved him, the dancer had become particularly clingy and needy toward him, always needing some kind of physical contact.

When they arrived, Mingyu passed an arm around Soonyoung's shoulders, keeping him close through the walk toward their rooms.

"Guys, I was supposed to be with Seungkwan, but Minghao fell asleep in my bed with him. Can I room with you?" Chan told them after briefly entering his room.

The others obviously accepted and welcome him in theirs. 

"Ok Soonie, what do you say if we go take a warm shower and then watch a movie in bed?" Mingyu asked the dancer, who had made himself small on the edge of the bed, his eyes unfocused, but his scent growing relaxed.

"Yes alpha" he softly said, standing up and following the taller in the bathroom.  
Jun eyed him worriedly and with a single look to the others, he understood they were thinking the same thing.

They made him strip down to his boxers, getting rid of the uncomfortable clothes he had wore for the night, and sat him down on the toilet lid, Mingyu and Jun crouching down in front of him.

"Soonie, baby, are you okay?" They asked again.  
The other alpha only looked down and nodded.

"Use your words love" the taller prompted him.

"Yes alpha"

"...do you feel like you're slipping in headspace?" 

"I think so" he softly said, a cute pout on lips and his eyes still casted downward, almost like he felt ashamed.

"Okay baby, alphas are here and will take care of you, ok?" They smiled brightly at him, earning a timid smile in return.

"I want to make alphas feel good. Channie too" the dancer said, eyes widening in joy when he saw his mates eagerly accepting his sub space.

"Sure you do pup. C'mon, let's get back on the bed then" Mingyu smiled at him, picking him up.

He laid him down on the king size bed, maneuvering him in a submissive position: his hands above his head, legs spread wide open and back arched so that his lean chest could stand out.

"He slipped in sub space" Jun explained Chan, who had remained on the bed the whole time, while pulling him into his lap.

"He looks so cute when he slips" the maknae purred, eyes glued to the lean frame of his hyung being pinned down by the much larger and more dominant alpha.

Mingyu was gripping his wrists and keeping them down, but not tight enough to make the other feel trapped and powerless, aware of the traumatic experience he had just lived.

"A-alpha" Soonyoung whimpered, needy and desperate for affection. 

"I'm here pup, alpha's here" the taller said, leaning down to softly kiss his throat, covering every mark the stranger had forcefully left on him with tender kisses and caresses, washing away the pain. He also added his own hickeys and bruises, covering his chest so much that the other wouldn't be able to tell the ones made by that guy apart from the ones left by his mate.

"Such a good baby, such a submissive, pretty prince for me, right Soonie?" He whispered against his lips, the boy under him nodding frantically.

"Yes alpha, I want to be good, I'll do anything" 

"Then just let go for me, ok? I'm here to catch you, don't be afraid to fall, love" the taller tenderly said, stroking his cheeks as he left kisses all over his face, feeling the dancer's body gradually relax under him.

"I'm gonna tie you up, okay pup? I want you to give in to pleasure" 

The older nodded, already positioning his hands to be tied to the bed headboard while the alpha retrived the thick rope from one of their bags.

"Junnie, would you mind passing me the vibrator?" Mingyu asked the older alpha, who still had Chan in his lap, palming at the omega's erection through his jeans.

"Sure hun" he cheerfully said. He laid the younger on the bed just beside Soonyoung, keeping him from moving with a simple "stay still" and then moved to take the object from a drawer, bringing lube with him as well and handing them to Mingyu, who had finished securing the dancer's wrists to the headboard.

"Thanks babe" and to show his gratitude, the huge alpha pulled Jun into a heated kiss, making the two boys under them salivate at the little show and squirm in anticipation.

When they separated, Jun did a last check  
"You remember the colour system, right?" He asked, receiving a "yes" from both Chan and Soonyoung.

After that, the real fun began.

Mingyu immediately got rid of the last piece of clothing that was left on Soonyoung, pumping his half hard cock a few times only for the satisfaction of seeing him squirm and whine under his touch. The pressed the thumb on his slit, teasing the other alpha and making him cant his hips upward, trying to get more friction.

"Still baby, or I won't reward you" he warned him, pushing his hips back down.

"Look at how obedient Channie is" he added, gripping Soonyoung's jaw and turning his head toward the omega, who was being undressed harshly by the Chinese alpha.

The boy was tearing his shirt off of him, leaving him exposed and panting as well.  
He then proceeded to slip his boxers off, touching him everywhere.

The smaller was struggling to stay still, his eyes screwed shut in focus and his muscles tense, but he managed to not move under the lustful touches.

"Mmh, he's good now, but what about before? You were naughty in the club baby, weren't you? I told you to not wear those pants, I don't want your ass in such good sight for those alphas, but you didn't listen prince. I think a punishment is only right" The oldest said, lightly slapping Chan's face, and making him squirm.

"Nnngh no alpha please...I'm sorry alpha, don't punish me" he whined high in his throat.

"Mmh let's see...if you get to not cum with this" the alpha said, taking a long vibrating toy from behind him "on the highest setting, I'll close an eye on the punishment" he concluded, smirking down at the omega.

He then proceeded to work the boy open with his fingers and a copious amount of lube, scissoring his hole wide and deliberately avoiding his prostate.

Mingyu was doing the same thing with Soonyoung, only putting a bit more of delicacy in his movements since the dancer's body wasn't made or used to take things in his ass and took a bit more for him to relax.  
The boy also suffered more than the omega, the stretch bringing him more discomfort before the pleasure replaced it.

"Listen baby" Mingyu claimed his attention "I'm going to put a toy in you as well, to get used to the penetration. I want you to cum as much and as soon as you want, ok?" He said, kissing the alpha's tears away from his cheeks.

The dancer gave a small nod, whining some more and instinctively squirming his hips as the taller pushed the toy past his rim. It wasn't particularly large or long, just enough to touch and stimulate his prostate, adding more stimulation with another end that pressed up against the boy's perineum.

Mingyu gradually worked the toy to one of the highest settings, letting the other get used to it before completely wrecking him, watching him go crazy with pleasure.

The omega beside him was also going crazy, but with frustration. Jun had settled the dildo inside him on the strongest rhythm and the toy was now basically thrusting him, pressing against his prostate costantly.  
Chan also had to focus on keeping still: the chinese alpha hadn't restrained his hands like Mingyu had, but he had told the boy that if he only dared to touch himself or the toy, he would recieve a harsher punishment that the one he had already decided for him.

The two taller alphas sat back to admire the vieq of their mates all blushing ans thrashing, moans and whimpers filling the air aroud them.

"Fuck hyung, it's amazing but I just want to bend them over and fuck their brains out" Mingyu breathed out, eyes never leaving the subs' bodies and hand palming himself.

"I know babe, but be patient. We'll do that later, let's just enjoy our pretty little sluts for now" Jun smirked darkly, touching his aching cock as well through his pants.

There was something twisted and exciting in their cureente position: the alphas towering over Chan and Soonyoung, the latters naked and tied up, expose for them to do whatever they wanted while they were still fully dressed, dominant and in charge.  
They demanded them to be spread open, harshly pulling they thighs apart if the two subs tried to close them and touching them everywhere, loving how helpless and desperate the others looked, aware that they couldn't do anything to stop them, their bodies completely belonging to them.

"Anlphaaaa -ah ah nngh- alpha p-please I can't take it an-anymore" Chan begged them, his hips writhing with the effort of controlling his own orgasm.

"Aaww he looks so adorable like this" Mingyu darkly smirked at him "sorry pup, but if you behave like a whore, we'll treat you like one" he added, spreading his legs even wider to allow th toy to get deeper.

Soonyoung in the meantime, was basically in the same state, cock already leaking precum and hips stuttering, chasing after his orgasm.

Jun noticed he was close and hovered above him  
"Need help Soonie?" 

"Pl-pleaseee" he whined.

Jun smiled, amused by his desperation, but placed his hand on his cock and started to stroke his length in rhythm with the toy's vibrations.  
Needless to say, the dancer came mere seconds later, his high scream muffled by the Chinese alpha's mouth on his.

The boy's moans of pleasure soon transformed in noises of frustration, the toy fucking him into overstimulation and sending him crazy

"Alpha pl-please take it out, i-it hurts alpha" he stuttered out, but Jun did bat an eyelid, only pacing his hand on the toy to push it further down, slipping deeper in his wet hole 

"C'mon baby, cum for us one time and we'll fuck you good" he cooed at him, a finger of his flicking over one of his hard nipples.

On the other side of the bed, Mingyu had taken pity on Chan and had lowered the intension of the vibrating toy, giving him some rest, but was now torturing the sensitive nipples of the omega.

"Alpha, hy-hyung, please st-op I'll be good, I'll be good for alpha" he begged again, only to recieve a slap on his face that made him turn his head sideways.

"Beg me to stop one more time and you won't cum for another month. Shut up and take your punishment like the little slutty omega you are" he spotted out in the smaller's face, the degrading words and harsh treatment only ruling him up more.

"Resist until Soonyoung comes again, then we'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week, pup"

In just a matter of minutes, the dancer came again on his own stomach, this time only tired and pained whines coming out from his mouth due to the overstimulation, while Chan managed to hold his orgasm back for the whole time, not giving his alphas the satisfaction of punishing him.

The two doms finally freed them from their tortures, both subs sighing in relief and frustration at the loss of something filling them up.  
However, they were soon distracted by Jun and Mingyu roughly manhandling them in a new position.

Mingyu freed Soonyoung's hands from the headboard, but kept them tied to each other, while Chan's wrists underwent the same treatment. Both of them and up kneeling with their hands behind their back and the taller alphas soon proceeded to put two collars on them.

On Chan's neck rested his usual one, leather and chain shining just under his Adam apple, while Soonyoung wore a thick dark brown one they used for roleplays or particular scenes, both with omegas and alphas like him.

Once they were both collared, looking perfectly submissive and helpless, the dons attached leashed to the rings on the front of their accessories, tying the other end on the headboard, pulling their bodies against it and leaving them a very little chance of moving their necks.

They were completely immobilized, body slightly bent forward kept in place by the chains on their neck, hands tied up just above their ass and legs spread open for the alphas to place themselves between them

Jun and Mingyu didn't wait a second longer: in just one harsh, strong thrust, they pushed past their babies' rims, respectively Chan and Soonyoung, looking in awe as their muscles and walls clenched around their cocks.

While the tallest alpha gradually picked up his pace, letting a few seconds to Soonyoung to get used to his not so indifferent size, Jun didn't take mercy on the omega under him and immediately started slamming his hips out and in, going deeper and harder every time he pushed back in.

Both the subs were squirming and whining, pulling uselessly against their restraints as the alphas hit their already abused prostate and drove them crazy with pleasure.

The pressure of the collars on their neck also gave them the sensation of chocking, something both of them loved receiving while they had sex and that only built the fire in their lower stomach further.

"Hyung, I-I'm going to-" Chan moaned out, already frustrated and riled up from the previous stimulation.

"You can cum pup, but don't expect me to pull out until I fill your tummy up" Jun smirked darkly, pushing hands hand on the omega's back to bend him down more, the new angle allowing him to go deeper.

The younger just couldn't hold back anymore and he let out a voiceless scream as he painted his stomach white, his eyes rolling back in his skull and drool dripping from his open mouth.  
His body tensed up and spasmed from the pleasure, the tightness of his hole around Jun's cock only prompting the alpha to go harder on him, fucking him into overstimulation.

Chan's body went limp against the headboard, accepting the fact that there was nothing he could do to stop his mate from abusing his body for chasing after his own pleasure, moaning weakly in discomfort every time the other pushed against his swollen prostate.

Mingyu, on the other side of the bed, had reached a pace that made Soonyoung all squirming and weak under him, so much that the dancer's legs had given out at some point and the only thing that was keeping him up were the taller's hands on his hips and his cock slamming in his hot hole.

He had given up every bit of control he had on his body, letting the younger alpha take over his mind and body completely and dominating him in every way possible.

The overwhelming feeling of his body being repeatedly taken and wrecked and the awareness that he was completely helpless in that situation, soon drove him over the edge and he also came untouched.

Mingyu immediately whispered praises in his ear, calling him pretty, beautiful, good and obedient, perfectly submissive for him to fuck senseless.

The two subs were spent and tired, their bodies slack and full of bruises and marks the others had left on them, while cock kept on drilling in their tight holes.

It was a relief for them when they felt the alphas' hips stutter as hot cum shot inside them, filling their tummies to the brink.

Jun and Mingyu pulled out of them, taking a few moments to admire the sight of their asses one right next to the other, leaking white fluid that dripped down their thighs and pooled on the back of their knees.

Their holes were still fluttering and gaping around thin air, almost like they missed being filled and claimed.

Jun, being the basic he was, pushed three of his fingers back inside Chan, finding absolutely no resistances and scooping some of his own cum on his digits. He then proceeded to feed his cum to Soonyoung, who obediently opened his mouth for him to finger fuck his throat.

When he deemed them both fucked out and humiliated enough, they finally freed their hands and necks, unfastening the collars and making them take deep breaths before they brought them to the bathroom to wash the drying cum off of their weak bodies.

They let the two cuddle for a bit in the warm and perfumed tub of the hotel, massaging their sore muscles, rigid at the forced position they had been strained in. Their touches were tender and delicate, their fingers dancing on the bruises they had left on their chests and hips soothing and healing.

After that, Mingyu helped the two sleepy boys out of the tub, while Jun was waiting for them with fluffy towels and warm clothes he wrapped around them.

They dressed Chan in an old, scented and stretched out t-shirt, then sliding new boxers on his legs. For Soonyoung, on the other hand, they put a shirt on him as well, but waited before covering his ass.

Mingyu picked the dancer up and brought him back on the bed, maneuvering him so that the older was spread across his lap, knees and torso on the bed, while his hips were laying on the taller's thighs.

He opened a bottle of soothing lotion and poured some on his fingers, warming it before spreading some on the fluttering rim of the boy in his lap.  
Soonyoung squirmed and whined a bit at the humiliating position, but eventually accepted the treatment

While Chan's body was made to be stretched wide and his rim was able to quickly go back to its usual tightness, the alpha wasn't that used to being penetrated for so long and so insistently, so the lotion would avoid some pain or inflammation the sex could cause.

"Good boy" Jun praised him when Mingyu was done, the alpha purring and blushing at his words. The tallest alpha then helped him in some underwear as well, leaving a last kiss on the small of his back before laying him down next to the maknae, already dozing off.  
The doms placed themselves behind the two tired boys, who had snuggled up against each other, hovering over them to make a last check that they were good and not in discomfort, and then laying down, each spooning one of their babies.

__________________________

The morning after, Chan woke up early and quick glance around him told him Mingyu was already down at the hotel's gym, working out.

Beside him, Soonyoung was also awake, his eyes still glazed and lost, like he was the night before.   
Sub space usually ended after a night of sleep, but the boy still hadn't gotten out of it, probably struggling to go back to a normal state of mind because of the memories of the night before that would come back as well. They had to proceed delicately to avoid a sub drop.

"Jun-hyung" Chan called the alpha beside him, still asleep.

"Mmmh Channie go back to sleep" the older groaned out.

"Hyung it's important, it's about Soonyoung-hyung" the omega tried.

This got the alpha's attention, his eyes prying open with some worry.

"What is it?"

"He's still in sub space"

"Shit"

Jun got up, crawling toward Soonyoung's still motionless body. 

"Baby? Pup how are you?" He asked worriedly, stroking his cheek.

The other alpha didn't answer, only looking up at him and leaning in his hand.

"Talk to me Soonie" Jun said, pulling the dancer to sit up in lap and cradling his head against his chest.

Soonyoung shook his head no, hiding hi face in the other and tucking his head under his chin.

"You want to stay silent?"

A nod.

"Do you want us to stay silent?" 

The alpha seemed to think about it, but then shook his head no.

"Ok angel, we're here, we don't leave you, ok? Take your time" Jun softly said, kissing the top of his head and hugging him closer.

"Hyung, is he alright?" Chan asked, his eyes glued to the frame of his mate, who had made himself small and vulnerable.

"It only happened one other time, after he hurt himself on stage during a concert. It was just us of the hyung line, so you've never witnessed it, but I think he gets like this when he goes too deep in sub space, especially after a particularly dramatic event. He refuses to talk to anyone until he gets a bit more lucid an he needs a lot of physical affection. Nothing to be too worried about, he just gets extremely cute but also vulnerable" the alpha explained him.

Chan nodded, cuddling up to them as well to let his mate feel his love too, sizzling his cheek and neck.

He sent a text to the groups chat to inform the pack of the condition of their boyfriend and before long Seungcheol and Minghao appeared at their door, the older taking Soonyoung in his arms and scenting him protectively until the dancer was able to say a few words.

"Hyung.."

"Yes baby, I'm here, we're all here for you, take your time" Seungcheol murmured, stroking his cheek and kissing his hair, while Minghao and massaged his tummy and chest.

In the end it took about an hour of costant cuddles and praises to get the boy out of the deep head space, leaving him mentally tired and spaced out.

The other alphas toom care of him, helping him eat some breakfast they ordered with room service and drink a lot of water.

Seungkwan, who had joined the cuddling pile during breakfast, became fundamental, the alpha wrapping himself around his familiar scent and soft body. The singer started humming a few songs for him and that sweet gesture was the final prompt he needed to feel safe enough to get out of head space, slowly. coming back to his usual self.

With a more lucid mind, he told his mates what had happened the night before to send him so deep in his head, and his boyfriends rewarded his courage with tons of kisses and cuddles, spending the morning spoiling him and praising Mingyu for saving him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I don't know if I managed to get this through but: I imagined sub space for Soonyoung as more of a coping mechanism to let go of everything and let the others take control of him than a kink, so I made him slip after the harassment so that he would temporarily forget about it and his feelings wouldn't be all over the place.
> 
> About the silent part, I read it's something that could happen to some people when they get too deep in head space and that what I wanted to portray. I don't know, I find it a really cute thing if it's healthy and doesn't mean something is wrong.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this shameless chapter of smut with a bit of angst, let me know what you think ♡


End file.
